Berdua
by guardian-xing
Summary: Berdua, hanya berdua mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini ditemani matahari yang hendak bersembunyi menjauhi langit yang mulai gelap. Berdua, hanya berdua mereka merasakan detak jantung yang tidak biasanya. A Sulay/Joonxing fanfiction! { hello i'm back! }


**B** e r **d** u a

A **S** u **L** a y **F** anfiction

 _Enjoy!_

Dada Yixing berdebar cepat—jauh dari kata normal. Darahnya berdesir. Matanya tak lepas dari sesosok lelaki tampan penuh karisma yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Dua lelaki disampingnya kini sedang asik menggoda dirinya. Lelaki satu dengan iseng menabrakkan lengannya pada lengan Yixing;sedangkan lelaki yang lain sedang menggodanya dengan kata-kata.

"Pangeran mu datang, tuh!" ucap Baekhyun. "Kami duluan, ya? Bye!" sambung Kyungso dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

Disini. Didalam kelas. Dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, dan melemparkan senyum _ganteng_ miliknya pada Yixing.

Yixing tercekat. Ia menunduk dalam. Tarikan dan pelintiran pada ujung kemejanya semakin mengerat.

"Hai, Yixing." Joonmyeon memulai. Yixing memberanikan diri dan mendongak.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah mendongakan kepalanya.

Hal yang pertama kali mata onyx cantiknya temukan adalah sepasang orbs coklat yang menatap lembut padanya. Yixing gelagapan. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia ingin meraung,mencakar tanah hingga kuku jarinya rontok—kalau saja ia harus menjaga image-nya dihadapan suaminya ini.

 _Maksudnya, suami masa depan_.

"Y-ya?" Yixing berbicara— _setengah_ —berbisik pada Joonmyeon. Lagi, senyuman penuh karisma menyapa indra penglihatannya.

"Kau masih ingat tugas yang diberikan Kim- _sonsaengnim?_ " Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Perasaan aneh ini muncul kembali lagi. "Kalau tidak salah, kita satu kelompok, kan?" lanjutnya.

Yixing setengah menunduk dan mengangguk samar. Ah berada satu kelompok bersama Joonmyeon! Hal kecil yang menjadi penantiannya selama ini sudah terwujud.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita kerjakan sekarang? Kurasa dirumahmu cukup baik, bagaimana?" Joonmyeon meremas ujung kemejanya. Takut-takut Yixing akan menolaknya dan berpikiran macam-macam tentang dia— _seperti_ _Joonmyeon modus misalnya?_

Yixing mendongak dengan mata berbinar kepada Joonmyeon. Inginnya bibirnya langsung berujar " _Bisa! Bisa! Bisa!"_ tapi nyatanya ia hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Joonmyeon menyeringai dengan diam diam tangannya ia kepalkan dan bibirnya berucap yes pelan. Yah setidaknya ini bagi Joonmyeon suatu perawalan yang cukup baik.

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sekolah dan menuju rumah Yixing. Bekerja kelompok dengan bumbu modus cukup menarik bukan?

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yixing bangun dengan telat karena semalam ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Kemarin, secara tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon tidak sengaja memeluknya saat hendak membantu Yixing meraih buku tebal dirak buku milik Yixing. Wajah Yixing memanas saat menyadari bibir seorang Kim Joonmyeon menyentuh dahinya dan—apa-apaan dengan wangi Joonmyeon yang minta ampun seksinya. Dan malamnya Yixing tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melamun dengan bibir tersenyum atau berguling-guling dengan frustasi dikasurnya.

Pagi ini Yixing melewatkan sarapannya dan dengan cepat berlari menyusul bis sekolahnya yang sudah 1 meter didepannya. Beruntungnya, seseorang menyadari seorang siswa tengah mengejar bis dan menyuruh supir bis untuk berhenti barang sejenak dan membiarkan Yixing masuk kedalamnya. Yixing duduk dibangku kedua dari terakhir dengan nafas putus-putus saat seseorang menyerahkan sebotol susu sapi rasa pisang kepadanya. Yixing mendongak dan menemukan senyum menenangkan milik Joonmyeon menyambut pagi harinya setelah mengejar bis dengan kecepatan kuda. Yixing menerimanya dengan tersenyum malu dan Joonmyeon duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba.

 _Ah, wangi yang memabukkan ini_.

"Kau membawa tugas kita kan, Yixing?" Joonmyeon memulai pembicaraan dan pikiran Yixing berkelana kemana saja saat mendengar kata 'kita' terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon.

"Ah tentu saja!" Yixing sedikit grogi saat membuka tasnya dengan buru-buru dan mencari kertas hasil tugasnya kemarin sore dengan Joonmyeon.

 _Oh tidak!_

Tetapi Yixing kemudian memekik kecil dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan panik membuat Joonmyeon ikut panik juga.

"Aku lupa membawanya! Aku menyimpannya diatas keyboard komputerku!" Mata Yixing membulat lucu dengan tangannya yang bergerak gemetar mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Joonmyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yixing. Joonmyeon kemudian mencekal tangan Yixing yang akan menjambak rambutnya dan berujar kecil, membuat Yixing terkejut mendengar penuturan sang ketua MPK dihadapannya ini.

"Kurasa, membolos cukup baik. Kudengar didekat rumah Baekhyun ada pameran. Ayo kesana dan lupakan masalah tugas kita, Xing!"

Dan akhirnya saat bis sudah tiba di pelataran sekolah, mereka turun dengan hati-hati dan menyelinap kebalik semak-semak hanya untuk bersembunyi dari penjaga sekolah yang berkeliling dihalaman sekolah demi memastikan tidak ada siswa yang masih diluar gerbang. Setelah mereka yakin pak satpam sudah masuk kembali kedalam sekolah dan mengunci gerbang, dengan segera mereka lari menuju tempat pemberhentian bis dengan memakai jaket dan juga masker untuk menutupi identitas mereka kalau-kalau ada salah satu guru atau staff sekolah yang memergoki mereka.

Sesampainya di pameran, mereka segera berlari menuju stand-stand yang tersedia disana. seolah tak mengenal kata lelah, dua pemuda itu sibuk mencari kesenangan untuk melepaskan beban hati dan pikiran sejenak. Joonmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama lincah dan bersemangat mengunjungi satu stand ke stand yang lainnya.

Langkah Yixing terhenti didepan stand bertuliskan 'Glass Gun'. Joonmyeon pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yixing yang sedang fokus menatap pasangan muda mudi menembakkan sesuatu seperti peluru yang diarahkannya kepada tumpukan gelas. Joonmyeon yang menyadari keinginan Yixing, mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh mungil milik Zhang.

"Kau ingin memainkan itu?" Joonmyeon berujar setengah berteriak.

"Hah?!" Yixing berseru menanggapi tawaran Joonmyeon karena suara berisik pistol membuatnya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Joonmyeon dengan jelas. Kemudian Joonmyeon mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Yixing dan kali ini benar-benar dekat hingga Yixing bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Joonmyeon dilehernya.

"Kau ingin mencoba itu?!" Joonmyeon setengah berteriak membuat Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan 'Boleh kah?'

Joonmyeon segera mendatangi sebuah box dengan tinggi seukuran tubuh manusia yang Joonmyeon ketahui merupakan tempat penjaga stand itu menunggu pengunjung. Yixing mengekori Joonmyeon, agak bingung juga dengan tindakan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kim Joonmyeon setelah mengajak—atau memaksa Yixing menaiki rollercoaster yang luar biasa kecepatannya.

Joonmyeon merundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan berbicara dengan si penjaga stand itu lewat lubang kecil yang terdapat di box itu.

"Apakah ini aman?" Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tentu tuan."

"Aku mengajak seorang pemuda yang mempunyai penyakit darah langka, apakah aman untuk memainkannya?" Joonmyeon mendekatkan mulutnya kepada lubang itu—jaga-jaga jika kemungkinan Yixing akan mendengar Joonmyeon berbicara mengenai penyakit bawaannya itu.

"Ya. Kami menggunakan peluru yang terbuat dari plastik tahan panas. Jika terjadi apa-apa, anda bisa menghubungi nomor yang tertera disamping anda." Jawab penjaga stand tersebut.

Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dan menjumput dua lembar won untuk ditukarkan dengan dua lembar tiket bergambarkan pistol.

"Tolong berikan tiket ini pada penjaga stand yang disana." Wanita dalam box ini menunjuk seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang sedang berdiri didekat stand 'Glass Gun'. Joonmyeon lagi lagi hanya mengangguk dan berdiri tegap hanya untuk memberikan satu tiket kepada Yixing.

"Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan wanita itu, Kim." Yixing mendelik sebal dan mengambil—merampas satu tiket dari genggaman Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil dan mengusak kecil rambut Yixing membuat rona merah menjalar dengan seenaknya di pipi tirus Yixing.

"Hanya memastikan." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yixing tanpa sadar. "Ayo ke sana." Joonmyeon menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju lelaki yang berdiri disamping stand itu. Yixing malu-malu mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon saat menyadari tangan Joonmyeon yang lembut dan hangat. Joonmyeon menyerahkan tiket yang dimilikinya dan Yixing pun menyerahkan tiket ditangannya. Lelaki itu menyuruh mereka berdua untuk memakai earphone—Yixing tidak yakin itu earphone tetapi bentuknya seperti earphone dengan motif loreng-loreng seperti baju tentara. Mereka memakai itu dan mengambil pistol yang telah disediakan. Joonmyeon dan Yixing menempati masing-masing tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk menembak mulai menembak dan sesekali tertawa kecil mengejek melihat Yixing atau Joonmyeon menembak dengan asal.

"Yixing! Kau mendengarku?!" Joonmyeon berteriak dan Yixing menembakan pelurunya.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya!" Yixing berseru namun sesaat kemudian dia tertawa saat melihat tembakan Joonmyeon meleset dan mengenai botol minum milik si penjaga stand. "Tembakanmu payah sekali hyung!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing dengan riangnya menembakkan peluru dan meloncat-loncat kecil saat pelurunya mengenai gelas-gelas disana. Dan yang terpenting, Yixing tertawa karena dirinya dan saat bersama dirinya.

"Yixing dengarkan aku!" Joonmyeon berseru kembali. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sekilas dan kembali fokus pada pistol dan sasaran yang ada didepannya. "Aku dengarkan!" Yixing balas berseru. Joonmyun memandang Yixing dan berhenti menembaki gelas-gelas itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya Zhang!"

"Ya, Joonmyeon! Aku dengarkan!"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada barisan kedua dari bawah tumpukan gelas-gelas itu. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan—

" _Saranghae!"_

DOR!

Joonmyeon dengan mantap meluncurkan pelurunya dan tepat mengenai sasaran Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertegun. Matanya membola dengan tidak percaya. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedang mengarah pada sasaran gelasnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Sejenak ia merasa terpelanting dari dunia nyata dan tenggelam dalam dunia bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik sekujur badannya. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang sedang kegirangan karena seluruh gelas sasarannya runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia menerima hadiah berupa dua buah gantungan kunci berhiaskan boneka. Pipinya kembali memerah saat Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan itu.

 _Apa pendengaranku baik-baik saja?_

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki bianglala dan memulihkan tenaga yang hampir dikuras habis. Yixing berinisiatif untuk membeli es krim dan popcorn kalau-kalau mereka kelaparan disaat ketinggian hampir 15 meter. Jujur saja ini kali pertama untuk Yixing mencoba hal-hal berbau ketinggian seperti bianglala ataupun rollercoaster bersama pangeran yang telah dinantikannya— _plus_ , setelah kejadian pernyataan-cinta-atau-bukan dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon tadi.

"Woah Bucheon sangat indah jika dilihat dari ketinggian!" Yixing memekik riang. Ia menjilat es krim ditangannya dan tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon ingin menjadi es krim digenggaman tangan Yixing. Saat Joonmyeon sedang berkelana dengan pikiran kotornya, tiba-tiba saja Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Joonmyeon serius membuat Joonmyeon kaget sekaligus gugup—takut-takut Yixing mengetahui apa yang sedang Joonmyeon pikirkan.

"Joonmyeon hyung tahu rumah nenek Baekhyun, tidak?"

Dan Joonmyeon tidak kuasa untuk menahan gelak tawanya membuat pria lesung pipit itu cemberut. "Kok Joonmyeon hyung malah ketawa, sih?"

Joonmyeon berusaha menahan gelak tawanya dan menjawab, "Segitu terobsesinya kah kau dengan rumah nenek Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan dan Yixing merajuk sembari mencubit perut Joonmyeon pelan.

"Akh sakit!" Joonmyeon pura-pura mengerang dan masih terkekeh kecil. "By the way, Xing, kau tadi mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi tidak?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dan sejenak melupakan es krim miliknya yang mulai mencair.

Yixing merona lagi, kupu-kupu menyenangkan itu kembali lagi memainkan perutnya.

"Ehm, t-tentu hyung." Yixing sedikit berdehem dan menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan gugup.

"Baguslah," Joonmyeon tersenyum, _sangat tampan_. "Jadi, kuanggap 'ya'?" Joonmyeon menunduk kikuk dan memainkan ujung kuku tangannya. Kali ini giliran Joonmyeon yang tersipu malu dan Yixing yang terkekeh geli.

Yixing memakan es krim itu dan tiba-tiba menerjang Joonmyuun dengan ciuman panjang yang manis. Manis karena bibirnya dan milik Joonmyeon bersatu ditambah lelehan es krim yang tadi dimakan Yixing. Yixing melumat bibirnya lembut sekali hingga membuat Joonmyeon yang semula kaget menjadi terbuai dengan bibir Yixing. Tekstur lembut bibir Joonmyeon dan usapan Joonmyeon dipipi Yixing menjadikan tubuh mereka bergetar sempurna karena sentuhan masing-masing yang sangat lembut terasa. Yixing melepas kontak mereka dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabanku meskipun aku tidak mengungkapkannya." Bisik Yixing seperti lullaby bagi Joonmyeon. " _Saranghae,_ Kim Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon pun segera menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya dan mencium dahi Yixing dengan tempo yang lama. Membuat Yixing terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Joonmyeon.

Berdua, hanya berdua mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini ditemani matahari yang hendak bersembunyi menjauhi langit yang mulai gelap. Berdua, hanya berdua mereka merasakan detak jantung yang tidak biasanya, dan melupakan tugas yang sebenarnya belum mereka _print-out_ kemarin sore.

{ FIN }

Halo! Sudah lama tidak menulis karena salahkan saja pada writer block yang seenaknya menembak ide-ideku. Sebetulnya masih banyak aku menulis fanfiction SUxLAY tapi yah masih proyek (dan bayangkan sampe ada 10 proyek ff yang belum rampung hingga sekarang) dan tebak! Ini adalah ff terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Say thanks to EXO's song – First love dan pada kerinduanku akan momen SUxLAY.

So, mind to review?


End file.
